A telecommunications system, such as a distributed antenna system (DAS), can include one or more central units and multiple remote units coupled to each central unit. A DAS can be used to extend wireless coverage in an area. Central units can be coupled to one or more base stations that can each manage wireless communications for different cell sites. Central units can be controllers that perform the role of, or are coupled to, base stations, as well as provide other control and signal distribution functions. A central unit can receive downlink signals from the base station and distribute downlink signals in analog or digital form to one or more remote units. The remote units can transmit the downlink signals to user equipment devices within coverage areas serviced by the remote units. In the uplink direction, signals from user equipment devices may be received by the remote units. The remote units can transmit the uplink signals received from user equipment devices to the central unit. The central unit can transmit uplink signals to the serving base stations.